The meeting on Earth
by the darkside of life
Summary: It is finished!! But this story is about Serenity, who comes down to earth to meet her soon to be husband, but ends up falling in love with someone else, Read and review, Darkside ^^
1. Default Chapter

The meeting on earth

The meeting on earth

By: Ko-Usagi

Typed By: Michelle-Pu

***First off this is Michelle-Pu typing but this is totally and completely my friend Ko Usagi's story, and I'm just typing what she wrote here (Holds up story). So if I sound out of character, it's not me, ok with that said on to my wonderful and talented Ko Usagi's story. I'm apologizing ahead for any bad spelling errors and bad story lines, but I'm writing for all my friend, (manly Tama, because she made me, but don't tell her I said that). Any ways I obviously don't own Sailor moon, or I wouldn't be writing fanfics, hello. Ok and in my story Haruka is a guy and is like the sailor starlights and transforms into a girl***

The meeting on earth

~ Within the Silver Millennium's White moon palace (Throne room) ~

"But mother I don't wish to meet the crowned prince of the Golden Kingdom." Whined the princess. 

"This is not your choice. The King and Queen have invited you. Who knows, you might even like the prince." Queen Serenity said as she walked out the door while Serenity had her back turned.

"Yeah right mother, honestly hav......" Serenity then turned around and noticed she was alone. "GHA!" Serenity threw hands up in the air and stormed out of the room and to her favorite place in the place, her rose garden. Here she could be herself, no the respectable refined lady Serenity, princess and daughter of the Sliver millennium and future holder of the Sliver crystal the most powerful, most desired power in the solar system. Nope, she could just be plain Serenity. 

"Why do I have to meet that stuck-up conceded, jerk Endymion. From what I heard, he's impossible to talk to. But I guess I can't get out of this." She let out a sigh of defeat 'I guess I better get ready, at least Haruka is coming with me.' 

~ Meanwhile, in the Golden kingdom ~

"So Endy, I heard the jewel of the Galaxy is coming here tomorrow, is it true?" Kunzite asked in a sly voice, while poking at the prince's arm. "What is that, a rare gem or something?" Asked Endymion. "Not a what, but a who." 

"What are you talking about? And atop poking me!" Kunzite looked at him weird, "You've never heard about Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom?" 

"Yeah, why?" Then it clicked, "Please tell me mother has invited her over!" Kunzite just smile, "Ok, I won't tell you that your has invited over another possible suitress. Whoops I guess I just did." Kunzite started to laugh, as Endymion stormed away to the ballroom, where he knew his mother would be.

"Mother, may I have a word with you?" Queen Brandi turned away from the decorator and looked over at her son. "Yes Endy, what is it?" But she knew exactly what it was. 

"What is this I hear about the White Moon Princess being invited over here?" She smiled up at him, "Now hunny, I only thought since we are in an allegiance with them, it would be nice to meet her daughter. Plus I heard she was hot!" "Mother! I do not approve of this!" Queen Brandi looked around quickly and ran out the door, while her son was detracted. "And further more...." Endymion mumbled a few words that nobility shouldn't say and left the room in a huff.

He headed off to the only place he could get away from his mom's plans to get him married. His own little rose garden, his favorite place in the whole place. 

~ On the royal Uranus ship, heading for the moon kingdom. ~

Haruka was deep in thought. Right now, he was looking out the window of his ship. Queen Serenity had asked him if he would accompany her daughter to the golden kingdom. He knew what they were trying. They were trying to hook up his koneko with the stuck up prince Endy. 

The only thing they really had in common was their love for roses. He would have to make sure his love was not wasted on the prince of earth. The rest of his thoughts were interrupted by the announcement that they were landing on the moon and would soon be departing for the earth.

~ 1:15 a.m. Gold kingdom, the next day. ~ 

Serenity and Haruka finally landed on Earth. Since Haruka didn't want to wake the sleeping princess, he gently carried his secret love to the kingdom on earth.

She wiggled in his arms, moving closer to his warmth, as Haruka just held his princess closer. 

"Is she ok?" Asked a concerned Queen Brandi pointing to the sleeping princess. "Yeah, she's fine. Just had a bad day." "What happened?" Asked King Trunks, hugging his wife.

"Well, you see Princess Mina of Venus, got dumped and got very mad. Serenity here had to calm her down. And well Mina isn't the best person to try to calm after getting dumped. And after that, Serenity had to cheer her up. So, it has been a long day for her. She was on the telecom almost all the way here." Haruka looked down at Serenity, just as the prince decided to show up with his four generals. Haruka bowed to him as much as the body in his arms would let him. 

"Endy, this is Prince Haruka of Uranus and lady in his arms is Princess Serenity." Endy looked down at the girl, and soon realized why she was called the jewel of the galaxy.

He then noticed the look in this Haruka's eyes. He seemed to have a thing for 'his' princess. 'Oh well, who said love was easy. I guess I'll have to fight this guy for her.'

"Why don't you give her to Kunzite and Jedite and then Zosite and Malacite will show you to your room." Haruka just glared at the man. "I'd rather see her to her room myself. I prefer to now were I can find her." King Trunks, sensing tension between the two said, "That's all right, Endy can you please show them to Serenity's room and then to Haruka's." 

Endy clenched his fists but bowed to his father before starting to walk away, Haruka with the still sleeping princess in his arms. 'What is he going to do, sleep with her?' Endy thought as rage coursed through his body

Haruka gently put Serenity under the covers and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams Koneko." "Night Haruka...." Serenity turned over and went back to sleep.

Endymion watched from the doorway, ever so jealous.

After the two were out in the hall Endymion just had to ask. "So you're not going to sleep with her?" Haruka blushed a little, "Oh no! Me and Koneko there are just real close friends." Endymion looked him over, "And what is with the Koneko thing?" Haruka shot a glare at him, "Don't call her that, that is my nickname for her. You don't know how long it took me the get her to let me call her that." Endy was really starting to hate this over protective man. But no matter what he would win 'his' Princess's heart.


	2. Life is better than it looks

The meeting on earth

The meeting on earth

By: Ko Usagi

Typed, revised and edited by: Michelle Pu

*** Gomen, I made it sound like I did every thing. But this is all thanks to Ko Usagi ::Pulls out small Japanese flags:: Go Chibi Go. ::Ahem:: Gomen again. Any way to answer your questions, yes this will be a Serenity/Haruka fic. And if you don't like that leave now.......... no, I'm kidding you can kept reading and please review if you think I should still continue. Arigato and JA! Michelle-Pu***

Serenity sat up start in bed she had a dream. But not any dream, a vision, a nightmare. Every thing around her was destroyed, death every where. Serenity looked out the window, she saw light so she decided to get up and search for a place to think about this vision. She hoped it wouldn't be like Kaguya.

Serenity got dressed and soon found her way to a rose garden. Here she wondered until she found herself by a lake. 

She smiled to herself; too bad she couldn't swim. Just then, she heard a noise behind her. Spinning around she lost her footing on the wet grass; she fell into the lake.

~ Endy's POV ~

'Damn, why can't I think of any thing. I have to win her over. Normally I have the best ideas but right now, I just can't think. And usually all the girls are after me, why is this Serenity so different?' All these thoughts went through Endy's head as he wondered his rose garden.

Then there was the matter of his dream. It was of a shadow, calling him to the darkness, telling him he could get any thing he wanted. He refused the darkness, he didn't need it.

Just then, he saw 'his' princess standing by a lake, smiling to herself. He started to walk toward her, stepping on a twig. She spun around and slipped on the wet grass, falling into the lake. He then realized that she didn't know how to swim. He took off his armor and jumped into save her.

~ Haruka's POV ~

Haruka sat up with a start, he had a bad feeling. He got up and dressed, then he decided to check in with his Koneko. When he got to her room, he opened to door to find her not there. He then started to run around trying to find her. Soon he ran into King Trunks, 

"Prince Haruka, what are you looking for?" "Ko.... I mean Serenity." Trunks pointed to the door to his right, 

"I saw her heading to the garden. What's wrong?" "Thanks. But nothing is wrong, so far." The last part in just a whisper. He headed out of the door to find a very large garden. 

Following his instincts, Haruka soon found her; put did like what he saw. Prince Endy was carrying her out of a lake, when they got to dry ground Haruka rushed over to them, immediately by Serenity's side.

"Koneko, you ok?" Serenity just shook her head. "Come on, you need to go inside, you'll catch a cold out here." Haruka took off his jacket and rapped it around her. "Thanks for saving me Prince Endymion. I haven't properly introduced myself," Serenity bowed, but was still in Haruka's arms, "I'm known as Princess Serenity heir to the White moon kingdom. And once more, I thank you for saving me." 

Prince Endymion was having a very good day so far. He finally got her to notice him and he had saved her life. "No problem Meatball head." At that both bloods raged, 'he has nerve calling her that, why if we weren't in his kingdom.' Haruka thought were raging all over the place while Serenity's were in one place, 'THAT JERK.'

After they had gone inside and Serenity had dry clothes on Haruka was in full rage, "What in the name of Kami-sama where you doing out there alone and by the lake?" His voice held both harshness and kindness at the same time so Serenity knew he wasn't mad at her, just worried.

Right now, they were in Serenity's room. "So? I'm waiting." Serenity looked up at him, with unshed tears in her eyes, "I was out there because I had a vision. Please Haruka don't make me explain it, please." She started to cry at the thought of what she saw.

"Its ok, koneko." Haruka pulled her into an embrace and soon his head was filled with visions. Visions of the moon people being destroyed, all the sensei dying, and most of all her mother dying.

"Is that what you saw? Well we can't let this come true." Haruka stood up and wiped the tears off his Princesses face. "Come on let's go contact the queen." With that, they left to find a telecom that they could call home on.

*** Drum roll please....... AND ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE! And the crowd goes crazy as Michelle-Pu is showered with reviews! ::Ahem:: Gomen please review, I know all of you are wanting another chapter, right? Any-who JA!***


	3. A call to mother

The meeting on earth

The meeting on earth

Part 3

By: Ko Usagi

Typed and posted by: Michelle-Pu

*** Thank you all who have stayed with me. But this week has been stressful and I wasn't able to get this posted, until now that is. Any way enjoy this story written by my wonderful friend and secretly insane companion, who decided it would be fun to make a game out of let's see how close we can move to Pu with out her noticing. I love you any way Chibi and really hope you didn't read this. And if you are reading this, I'm sorry for my earlier comments and that I added my own little plot here. With that said and done, I say once more if you don't like this as a Haruka/ Serenity fic, please leave a message at the beep. PAPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Love and peace, Michelle-Pu***

Haruka and Serenity made their way to find one of the royal members, to ask them where a telecom. They walked into a room and saw king Trunks and Queen Brandi, who at hearing the door open` turned their heads.

"Sorry to intrude, but we need to find an telecom. It's an emergence." "What's the matter?" King Trunks asked, a worried look on his face. 

"Well ano….. ano….." Serenity put a hand on her old friend's shoulder, "I'll explain it." Haruka nodded and closed her mouth. "You see I had a nightmare and on the moon, dreams always mean some thing. So I wanted to call my mother and see if she knew what this night meant."

The king and queen nodded in understanding, "In that case you can use this room." The queen touched a button on the table and a screen popped up at the end of the room. Then a picture of queen Serenity appeared on the screen.

"This is Queen Serenity." Haruka bowed and started to talk, "Your majesty, the princess has had another…" She looked over at the two royal, who were listening in, "'Dream.'" Queen Serenity had a look of horror on her face as she looked over at her daughter. "This isn't like Kaguya, is it?"

Haruka shrugged he shoulders, "We're hopping not. But just to be sure, we called you. I was also hoping that you would call all the princesses to the moon and we could prepare for it." The princess looked like she was about to cry again. "Buni, please stay by this telecom, I'll call back when every body is here."

Serenity nodded her head and sat down in one of the chairs. Queen Serenity looked back to Haruka, "Please fill me in on the dream when I call back. And please watch over her." With that, her image disappeared from the wall.

"Who is Kaguya? And why are you calling all the rulers of the universe just to the moon?" Asked a suddenly happened to appear Endymion from the doorway. Haruka glared at the nosy man. 'His parents even kept quit and out of our business.' Haruka looked over at Serenity, she nodded than shook her head.

He then turned back to Endymion, "Kaguya was the queen of ice. Ko… I mean Serenity had a dream about her coming to earth and sending it into another ice age. To Lunarains dreams more than just ones mind wondering in sleep. They think it has a gate way to the future. So, Queen Serenity set up a protection barer over earth and then two days later Kaguya showed up and attempted to get past the barer and freeze earth so it could become her next place to live. But thanks to the princess's warning, we were able to stop her and save the earth. As for why all the princesses are coming JUST to the moon, I can't tell you. But don't worry its just a little matter."

When Haruka put an impish on the word, 'just' it sounded like more than just a little matter to the earth prince. Endymion just nodded never taking his eyes off Haruka and Haruka him. Queen Brandi looked back and froth between the two men's faces, both challenging the other. Finally, she couldn't handle the quietness. "GHA!!" 

Both men looked at her. She was saved questions when the screen popped up to reveal a blue-headed girl about the same age as Serenity. "Amy!" Serenity yelled as she got to her feet. "Buni! Your mother said there was some thing that you wanted to talk to us about?" Serenity nodded her head, then looked back to the others.

"Would you mind leaving this is personal?" The others nodded and started to leave. As Haruka was leaving she looked back, "I'm going to be right outside the door." Serenity nodded and gave her a reassuring smile as Haruka gave her thumbs up and closed the door behind him.

Serenity turned back to the screen, "So, where do I begin?"

~ Endy's POV ~

As soon as he was out of the room Endymion summoned his guardians. They all showed up in his room and bowed. "What do you four know about Queen Kaguya?" 

Kunzite looked up, "She is the Queen of ice and was said to be lost in space near the plant Pluto." "I heard Queen Serenity locked her up in a jewel, that now is hidden in a asteroid some where." Spoke up Zosite. 

Endymion shook his head, "Did any of you hear that she tried to take over earth and Queen Serenity stopped her and send her to a whole different galaxy?" They all looked at each other then back to him and shook their heads.

"No, I'm afraid not." Said Malachite, "Why?" "No reason, no reason at all." Endymion started to pace in a line, 'Why are they saying these things. Is this Haruka man trying to betray my princess? If so why?' 

"Sir, are you all right?" Jedite asked a look of concern on his face. Endymion head snapped up, as he looked over at them. "Yes, I'm fine. You guys are dismissed." They heisted for a moment then left the room. Leaving the prince to his thoughts.

~ Hallway ~

As the generals left the room, their vision was fill by all black. "Generals..." The voice seemed to fill every thing with evilness. 

"Who's there?" Asked Kunzite. "You'll find that out soon enough. Tell me do you want to see your prince happy?" "Of course we do." Shot back Jedite. "Then join me, join me in the destruction of the one who cases him this grief."

There was silence for a while before the generals nodded and laughter filled the air. And all trace of the generals and the evil aura that filled the air along with them.

*** OK! What do you think? Continue, stop, break poor little Chibi's heart and soul. Whoops... Sorry I all ready did that. Hehehe, don't mind me. Any way, please review. That is if you want another chapter. Mwhahahahahahahaha***


	4. The Dream

The Meeting on earth

The Meeting on earth

Chapter 4

By: Ko Usagi

Typed by: Michelle-Pu

***HEHEHE, I guess I have some catching up to do. So I'll just skip the unimportant and maybe some important things and on with the story. Or would you rather sit there and listening to me rant............ That's what I thought. It all started one day when........ Oh......... so you wanted the other choice, be that way. Peace and love, Michelle-Pu, JA***

Usagi looked behind her, to make sure no one was in the room but Haruka. After they had left she immediately broke down in tears! "Oh dear." The picture of the princess of mercury disappeared and was replaced by a little holographic figure on the table.

The hologram walked over to Usagi and sat down. "Amy, it was horrible! I had a dream that every one died! You and the scouts and mother and the whole moon kingdom!" Suddenly the wall screen lit up again, this time spilt in half, one half had the princess of Mars, Raye, and the princess of Venus, Minako. All it took was one look from Amy and they too became holograms, siting by their leader's side.

"Tell us all about it Serenity." Said the frowning Raye. Before she could say anything, they were meet with a scowling Haruka. "Please don't make her say anything again." Said Haruka, as the princess of Jupiter, Makoto, finally joined them.

"Then would yo mind to tell us? I sure as hell can't be wasting all this energy for nothing. No offense to you Buni, but my planet needs all the energy we can get now." Said Minako, referring to the energy crisis of Venus, which they all knew of thanks to her flickering figure.

"Please, tell us. If we don't know what is going on, we can't help." Pointed out a much calmer Makoto. Haruka frowned a little, but answered shortly. "Wait till the outers arrive." And just as on cue, all three missing outers showed up. Setsuna, the princess of Pluto, had her usual frown, Hotaru, the princess of Saturn, with her sad smile, and last was Michiru, princess of Neptune, she had a look of jealousy, after looking over at Haruka, with his arm over Serenity's shaking shoulders.

It was rumored that the princess of Neptune had a crush on Haruka, but never emitted to it. (AN: ::hint, hint, wink, wink:: For all of you 'lets stick to the stupid American dubbed SM,' Haruka and Michiru are not cousin's but ::Cough, cough:: you know what I'm talking about, I hope. If not, ASK YOUR FRIEND!)

Serenity took a deep breath and stopped her crying, "Koneko, Are you ok? Would you like me to tell them the story?" Serenity shook her head, "That's ok. I can speak for myself." Serenity got up and walked to the window. She smiled down at the rose garden and started her dream.

~ Serenity's Dream ~

A lone figure in a bed stirred. She woke up with a start, first noticing that she was surrounded in complete and total darkness. The next thing she knew she was at her birth place and kingdom, the moon. People were running, screaming and yelling, blast where erupting every where. She covered her nose, smelling and tasting the blood, both new and old, the burning flesh and even the smell of century dead flesh, coming from the things that where flying around. Every where she looked, dead, wounded, and the living, all ether running or barred under the fallen pillars and homes.

Then suddenly a large black figure covered the sky, laughing with all the evilness in the world in his voice. The pure evil that his voice held ripped through her body like a knife through flesh. That's when the real horror started. Her sensei, her princesses, her friends, they all stood there in front of her, making a line. The evil once more laughed as they threw their attacks at him, going right through him, but killing more youmas on the other side.

Then the evil lashed out, spilling Lightning and fire all over the sensei. She could hear their screams of pain, as she watched them get pulled and ripped apart and they fade into dust. The through the destruction, she heard her mothers words of summoning. She screamed, but nothing came out, as she watched the evil get put into 7 little crystals and all the blood-shed stop. But there still was the same smell of death.

Then she was forced to watch as all the people of the moon's bodies disappeared and all that was left was her mother's life less body.

*** Ok short chapter, but my brother's bitching at me so I have to go, peace and love, Michelle-Pu***


	5. Fight

The meeting on earth

The meeting on earth

Chapter 5

By: Ko Usagi

Typed by: Michelle-Pu

*** I have nothing to say -.- TAMA-But you just said that. :: Whacks CHIBI:: CHIBI- What was that for? She said it not me! MICHELLE-PU- Because if I hit her, she would hate me. TAMA-Hehehe -_-, Peace and love, Michelle-Pu ^.^v ***

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon B... whoops... sorry wrong disclaimer, I don't own Sailor Moon, that sounds better, much better:: CHIBI sweatdrops::

__

The meeting on earth- Don't worry about me

As the dream ended, there was silence (crip, crip, crip ::WHACK:: MIZU-don't do that. Sorry). All the princesses were stunned and couldn't saw a word.

"I say we post up a sentry around the moon and the sun." Suggested Amy. "Why the sun?" Makoto asked, sitting in an invisible chair. "Because of that monster, it sounds like on of those that the queen of the sun is attempting to make, right?" Suggested Raye. Amy nodded, pulling out her computer, typing faster than a normal human would, her computer beeped.

Ami started to read out loud, "The Queen of the Sun, Beryl, has been attempting to make a shadow creature in order to make her sun a safer place due to the rising space pirate. She hopes that when and if this creature is finished than she could also help with the silver alliance in enemy treats or more. However, Selenity, Queen of the moon and ruler of the silver alliance, thinks this isn't such a good idea. She believes that this creature might be manipulated too easy. And further more-"

A loud crash and scream from outside interrupted her. Serenity and Haruka ran for the window while the mini versions of the princesses vanished. Outside there was a golem like monster that was waving around a mace like weapon, scaring and hurting people every where. 

"NO!" Serenity hiked up her skirts and ran out of the room without another thought. "Serenity wait!" Haruka ran right after her. "You mustn't risk your life!" Serenity ran out doors, followed by a frantic looking Haruka. 

"Moon crystal power, MAKE-UP!" As serenity said this a floral of ribbons and when that was done, in her place stood, sailor moon surrounded her. "I really wish you wouldn't do that. Uranus crystal power, MAKE-UP!" As Haruka this, he was surrounded by gust of wind, and at the end, in his place stood a girl, in a sailor fuku with short sand-blonde hair. "Serenity-hime, you know how uncomfortable this is for me?" Serenity talked to Uranus, but continued to look ahead.

"Then don't henshin. I never asked you to help." With that, Sailor Moon ran into the fight. "THAT MAKES ME UNCOMFORTABLE TOO! When will she learn not to just run into battles." Sailor Uranus ran after her/his princess.

"Uranus world shaking!" Uranus yelled her/his attack, sending start at the monster, but only hurting it. "I think its weak enough now, use your attack." Sailor moon nodded. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" With that, the attack went flying at the monster, dusting it. Sailor Moon's knees buckled and fell out from under her. Lucky for her, Uranus was close by and caught her. "You ok?" Serenity deformed and nodded her head, "Just lack of energy." With that, Serenity fell asleep. Uranus smiled, deformed and carried Serenity into the house.

*** Ok then, thanks to Chibi who is willing to spend a whole weekend with me and wasn't so dense over e-mail conversations with the attacks. Thanks to my brother, who decided to spend that last two weeks over at a friends, only to return for shower and bed (My brother is 18 and weird). And finally thanking the shield virus company for helping us de-bug our firkin' Internet system. Peace and love, Michelle-Pu =^.^=v ***


	6. Author's notes

Author's notes: Ok, Ok

Author's notes: Ok, Ok. I've done a horrible thing, that might have pissed Ko Usagi off just a little. . THAT IS SUCH AN UNDERSTATEMENT! That would be Ko Usagi. DAMN RIGHT! HOW THE HELL CAN Y OU LOSE MY STORY? Ummmmmmm. It's kind of easy with the kind of room I have. But I'm totally sorry. But you see, until me and Ko Usagi can work out our differences, the story will be postponed. 

Thanks a bunch,

Michelle-Pu

PS. WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIFFERNCES?! I KNOW MY OWN STORY!!


	7. Life so cruel

The meeting on Earth 

The meeting on Earth

Chapter 6- Life so cruel

By: Ko Usagi

Typed by: Michelle-Pu

Lost by: Michelle-Pu

Found by: Michelle-Pu's mom

HAHAHA! Whoops

Disclaimer- we don't own Sailor moon or any of the characters, no matter what Michelle-Pu says.

__

The meeting on Earth- Life so cruel

Every thing was totally black. Then there were high pitched screams. She was terrified she ran to the window to see hundreds of people dead and bleeding. The castle was burning then there was a bone chilling evil laugh. Then a lady appeared blocking out the rest of the sun, it was no other than Beryl. "NO!!!"

"Serenity! wake up! Serenity, please answer me!" Haruka shook Serenity woke shot up and looked around the room until her eyes fell on Haruka, she flung her arms around his neck and started crying. "I won't let it happen!"

After a while Serenity stood up, walked over to the window, and looked at the moon. "Haruka I suppose you still have my transformation brooch?" Haruka looked at Serenity, "Yes, why?" *Please don't want to fight.* "It appears that none of the other sensei are going to make it in time. Sailor Moon is going to have to fight them alone." Serenity replied with what he suspected to be fear. "It's in my room, I'll be right back." Haruka bowed and left the room, dreading for his Ko neko's life. "I'm sorry." Serenity whispered after he left the room.

*What am I to do?* Haruka thought very hard as he headed for his room. *I koneko is to get hurt, I'll never forgive myself!* Haruka then turned into his room to get the brooch.

~ in the unseen dark realm

"You called my queen" said a shadow from the corner of wherever a corner would be in the dark abyss. "Yes Dulandow. How are our plans coming?" Asked Beryl ( jigoku ni otosn!). "Every thing is going as planned, we are ready to go at any time." "Good, NOW LEAVE!!!!" Dunlandow bowed and disappeared. "Finally now I shall rule earth and poses the silver Imperial Crystal! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" (AN: The classic evil laugh)

~ back to the kingdom on earth

When Haruka got back to Serenity's room she was dressed and talking to Endymion. "Your highness, Princess." Haruka said making them aware of his presents. He walked in and bowed to them, "Here is your brooch to contact Sailor moon with." Endymion looked between the two, "If you don't mind me asking, who is this sailor moon?" Serenity looked at Haruka who just shrugged. "Well you know of the outer sensei of the planets of Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn, as well as the inner sensei, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Mercury?" He nodded, "And how they are the princesses of their respective planets?" Another nod, "Well with the exception of one, Uranus, its ruler is Haruka, so he is Sailor Uranus." Endymion looked weirdly at Haruka who was a deep shade of red. "So you should know that Sailor Venus is the leader of the inner sensei and Sailor Uranus is the leader who the outer sensei?" Endymion got the I-didn't-know-but-now-I-do-look and nodded.

"But they all fall under the leadership of one person, Sailor moon." Endymion was getting a little bit of annoyed, he still didn't know who Sailor Moon was and it was getting him very 'mad'. Haruka laughed in his head because he could tell that Endymion didn't get it. Before Serenity could get further into it, the whole castle shook and someone yelled, "THE CASTLE IS UNDER ATTACK!!" King Trunks and Queen Brandi ran into the room and looked out the window with their son. "Princess...." Endymion looked around the room but both Serenity and Haruka had disappeared. 

"Look honey!" Queen Brandi squealed as they saw a young girl in a skimpy outfit and Sailor Uranus down in the courtyard, "How dare you try to destroy this beautiful planet earth! In the name of the moon I shall defeat you all and save this beauty!" "And I shall defeat you in the name of the beautiful Sailor Moon and because you trashed my fun!" With their poses and talking done, they started attacking the monsters.

Soon enough all the monsters were dusted. "That was great!" Queen Brandi got down to the courtyard, "It's not over yet!" Sailor Moon took out her wand. "What are you going to do?" Asked King Trunks. *Damn is she hot!* Was all that was on Endymion's mind. "There we're to many innocent souls hurt in this disaster." Sailor Moon replayed. "NO! You can't you've already used up too much of your energy!" But moon didn't listen, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!!!!!" With that all that had fainted or were hurt now stood up perfectly healed. Haruka then stood with Serenity in his arms while Sailor Moon and Uranus had been.

"You and she are......" The highnesses were stunned. "Yes we are, and I'm sorry for deceiving you." King Trunks was the first to speak once they had gotten inside and Haruka set Serenity on her bed, "Is she ok?" "Yeah she'll be just fine." Endymion looked at him even weirder than before, "So why didn't you want her to use that thing." Haruka glared at him, "That thing is one of the most important weapons of the moon kingdom, and could easily destroy one planet. But the catch is that it drains energy, so in using it to heal that many of people in which she did today she could have easily killed herself. Does that answer your question?" 

They all looked stunned once more. *Dead my meatball headed princess could have been dead!* "Now if you would be so kind, she needs her sleep." With that they all left the room to return later to check on her.

~ later

"Ohhhhhh, my head." Serenity sat up in her bed. "You deserve very bit of that head-ache." Serenity looked over at Haruka, who sat in a chair by the bed. Serenity just smiled and motioned him to sit next to her on the bed. "So how are you?" Haruka sighed as Serenity put her head on his shoulder and laughed, "Not to good?" 

Haruka looked down at his angel, "Koneko can I tell you something?" Serenity looked up at his face, and smiled, "Sure." "And you promise not to freak?" Serenity nodded, still smiling and looking start into his eyes. Haruka took a deep breathe.

"You do something to me that I can't explain, I think it's love. And every time you just ran into battle and but your life after that of others, it makes me think. I really think I love you! And just wish to know if you fell the same for me." Serenity still smiling tlited her head to one side, "Of course I love you! Your the one person that understands me for what I say and do. Not just as the princess but as a friend too." With that Haruka smiled and kissed Serenity right then and there. *Like Chocolate and vanilla!* Haruka thought as they parted, "For now and always?" "Now and always!" With that Haruka gave her a silver ring with a yellow rose on it, "To remember me by if we should ever part."

"RING!!!!!!" 

Usagi sat up in her bed, "What a weird dream, I wonder if I really did love Haruka? Maybe I should talk to him about it?" Usa got up and got dressed, "Nah it couldn't be. Could it?" Because there on her night stand was silver ring with a yellow rose on it with a note that said, 'for now and always'.

***BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMMM!!!!! now if you would like a sequel review so Ko Usagi will finish her story! LALALA love always, Michelle-Pu ^.^v***


	8. As it stands

The meeting of earth

Chapter 7- as it stands

By: Ko Usagi

Typed by: Michelle-Pu

*** I hope you enjoy this chapter ***

'Does that mean I love him? Maybe I should go find out.' Usagi thought as she turned the corner all ready heading in the direction of Haruka's apartment. 'I sure this isn't like what happened with me and Darien.' Usagi looked to the street as a tear slipped down her cheek. 'I still can't believe both me and Haruka were both cheated on at the same time.' Usagi looked back ahead of her as she thought back to four months ago.

~*~*~*~ Flash back ~*~*~*~

"Thanks Haruka for helping me with Darien's birthday gift." Said Usagi smiling up at the man beside her. "No prob. Ko Neko." Haruka said looking back at her. "Are you sure you don't mind me keeping this at your house?" Usagi looked at the glass rose that she held delicately in her hands. 

"Of course not." Haruka opened the door to let Usagi in, but she was only meet with the sigh of Darien and Micharu totally making out on the couch. Usagi gasped has Darien got off of Micharu and turned to them. "Usagi I swear.." Usagi just walked up and handed him the rose, "Happy early birthday." Then she walked over to Micharu and slapped her. Then walked out the door and ran down the street. "You'll pay for this Shield." 

~*~*~*~ End Flash Back ~*~*~*~

Usagi chuckled as she remembered what happened. Haruka had beat Darien to a pulp and has soon as he got out of the hospital he and Micharu moved all the way to America. Usagi turned the corner and smiled again at the sight of Haruka's apartment. She knocked on his door. Haruka opened the door wearing only a towel. Usagi soon found the floor a very interesting thing. "Hey Ko-neko, what can I do for you?" 'Not that I mind seeing my lovely ko-neko.' Haruka thought as he smiled at his blushing 'friend'. "I came to talk to you."

"Okay, why don't you come in while I change k?" Usagi nodded.

~*~*~*~ Five minutes later ~*~*~*~

"So what did you want to talk about." Haruka stood in the doorway, he wore a pair of kakies and tan dress shirt, that wasn't buttoned up. Usagi blushed even more, remembering why she was there. "Well you see, last night I had a dream or maybe a view of the past, I'm not sure. I was wondering if you might know which it is." "What was it about?" "It was about us." Haruka raised a brow at that.

"What do you mean us?" Asked seeing Haruka who watched Usagi turn a redder shad of red. "Well.... umm....... we were on the earth and well you sort of me you loved me and then we kissed." Usagi blushed more and looked to the floor.

Haruka bent down to her ear, "I'm not sure about the past, but I really like that dream. You want to know?" Usagi nodded. "Because it's true, I do love you." Haruka pulled away as Usagi turned at least 13 different shades of red. "D..do you mean it?" "For now and for always." Haruka bent down to Usagi's level. Usagi smiled and kissed Haruka right on the lips. When she pulled away it was Haruka's turn to smile, "I love you too, Ko-neko." Usagi giggled.

~*~*~*~ END ~*~*~*~

AN: ok, this was oeiganaly started out as a serenity/endymion story by oh well. Please Tama don't kill me, please! Well just so you know, Haruka is a guy who can be a girl sensei or boy sensei. Saturn is actuly the outer's leader, but I decided to change it around a little. There will be a sequel so hold your breath. Chibi Baby Ko-Usagi chan () ()

(^.^)


End file.
